


As If I Needed A Distraction

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: Blaine’s always gone above and beyond for the people around him. For Kurt. For his parents. For both Dalton and McKinley. Cooper’s warned him that it’ll make him a pushover one day, that someone is going to take advantage of his kindness and he’s not going to know how to say no.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	As If I Needed A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Foolish Thing’ by Darren Criss

Blaine’s always gone above and beyond for the people around him. For Kurt. For his parents. For both Dalton and McKinley. Cooper’s warned him that it’ll make him a pushover one day, that someone is going to take advantage of his kindness and he’s not going to know how to say no. 

It’s not until a package for Sebastian Smythe is delivered for the third time in a week that he understands what his brother meant. Anyone that tried hard enough could figure out his address if they wanted, and he could do the same, but he highly doubts someone he’s never even interacted with would have their parcels delivered to his door instead. 

At first he thinks it’s a mistake. That the mailman merely misread the door number and acted accordingly. He promises himself that he’ll figure out who Sebastian Smythe is before the end of the week and hand over the package. It’s really only curiosity that keeps it there well after the week has ended, the address on the box his, to be exact. 

His address, door number through zip code, is printed on the label with the name Sebastian Smythe as the receiver. It could be a mistake on Sebastian’s behalf, a slip of the finger for the apartment number because he lives near, and he’s convinced of that until they keep coming. Three packages in as many days, all roughly the same size. 

Sam convinces him that he needs to find the actual owner, that he can’t snoop through them and find out why exactly anyone would want their deliveries sent to his home instead of their own. The theatre keeps him late into the evening though so, instead of finding where the mysterious Sebastian lives on Thursday like he plans, he has to wait until Sunday to scrape enough time together for the hunt. 

He knows everyone that lives on his floor, all six of them, but there’s always the chance that someone has moved out or moved in and he takes it in stride that he has to annoy all of his neighbours to fix the issue. His apartment is on the fourth floor and he has no choice but to go up or down. If he goes up, he can work his way down the building, and vice versa. 

The decision is taken from his hands, however, when he bumps into whoever is rushing out of the elevator. The box he has in his hands - he couldn’t possibly carry them all - falls to the ground and he hurries to pick it up before the doors close on it. He can’t afford to replace any damages and he doesn’t particularly want to regardless. 

“I got it.” 

The other man bends down to grab the box, the label starting to peel at the corners. Blaine waits patiently for him to hand it over, smiling slightly at the stranger and tapping his foot to wait for the elevator that had already left without him. 

“Thank you,” he mutters, clutching the cardboard to his chest. He’s being protective over a belonging that isn’t even his, and it’s absurd, but he’s on a mission. Nothing can get in the way of that. 

He’s not sure how he managed not to look at the man that had run into him in the time that had passed so far, but he figures it can’t hurt if they're both waiting. He regrets it deeply when he’s face to face with one of the most attractive people he’s ever seen. 

Blaine’s never been into people that wear glasses, is always worried that he’ll make a wrong move and cause them to break somehow. But the glasses the man is wearing enlarge bright green eyes, the crinkles in the corner of them slowly peeking out from behind the thick frames, and his breath catches. 

There’s freckles making their way across the bridge of the man’s nose, a couple littering his cheeks. Blaine isn’t sure if his hair is normally that messy or if it’s from the quick way he was moving before they’d both been forced to stop but it looks so damn soft and he really wants to touch it. 

He tries not to let on that he’s staring, but clearly the man is used to it and he just smirks, tucking a hand into the pocket of his trousers. He extends the other one towards Blaine. “Sebastian Smythe.” 

Just like that all the air that filled his lungs is gone. His mission was over before it began, a coincidence that managed to suck all the fun out of everything he’d looked forward to this week. He tries not to frown, because his mother would likely slap him for being so rude, and shakes Sebastian’s hand. “Blaine Anderson. I believe this is yours.” 

He passes the box over, silently mourning the loss of whatever it was. This was supposed to be an adventure, something to take his mind off of Kurt’s new boyfriend and how it felt impossible for the show he was in to come together in time for opening night. He’ll just go home and watch something on Netflix - waste the time away. “I have the others back in my apartment.” 

“That’s- Thanks,” Sebastian says, gesturing loosely for Blaine to lead the way. It kind of feels like he’s on his way to his own execution, not that he actually knows what that’s like. But he can imagine the walk to his apartment as a walk towards getting his head chopped clean off. It seems like the last bit of child left in him is dying. That could be it. “I really appreciate it.” 

“It’s not a problem,” he insists. He’s glad he took the morning to clean everything because everything about Sebastian seems clean. He looks like he belongs in a fancy apartment complex or his own house already, not the small space they have in this one. “I’ve been told I’m too nice for my own good.” 

Sebastian leans against his kitchen counter when he starts to pile the other boxes onto it. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and, even though he probably shouldn’t, Blaine can’t help but think of the action as endearing in his mind. “We need a bit more kindness in the world, Anderson.” 

“That’s all of them.” 

He’s still kind of dying to see what’s inside of them. Cooper says he’s too nosy for his own good, he likes to think of it as curious. But they’re Sebastian’s property and he has no right to that knowledge. 

“I’m a bit disappointed in you, killer,” Sebastian says, looking at where each box is still neatly sealed shut. “I was sure you’d be tempted to look inside.” 

He blinks, begging his brain to catch up with what the other man just said. “You wanted me to open them?” 

Sebastian nods, picking at the packing tape still holding them closed. “There’s not even anything interesting in there - just a bunch of office stuff.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

He’s got to be missing something. Possibly his last link to reality because this is all outlandish. No one wants their postal deliveries to be snooped in. That’s just stupid. 

“I needed an excuse to talk to you, so I had all my office supplies sent to your apartment,” Sebastian shrugs, ripping the tape of one of the boxes in a smooth motion. And, lo and behold, it’s full of miscellaneous stationary and nothing else. “Figured it was as good a way as any to get your attention.” 

“Why didn’t you just talk to me, you know, like a normal person?” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

And he guesses that’s a fair point. His hours are crazy as is and he’d probably have turned down anyone who showed even an iota of interest in him. But everything about this is demanding and attention grabbing and he’s kind of enjoying the way Sebastian is smiling with his eyes despite the smirk on his lips. 

“This is -” he starts, halting on the words when Sebastian presses a finger to his lips. He wants to push him away, remove the crinkle in his brow and tell him that he can’t do this. He doesn’t continue when the other man removes his finger, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth instead.

Sebastian stacks three of the boxes, carefully balancing them in his arms as he walks to the door. He goes to point out the remaining box, to ask if he should help him carry them all upstairs, but Sebastian shakes his head at the move. 

“I’m leaving that here so I definitely get to see you again.” 

It’s only ten minutes after the door clicks shut behind him that he still has no idea where exactly Sebastian lives. 

It’s another ten minutes before he stops trying to convince himself he’s not excited for the next time they meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr.


End file.
